The Susan Love MD Breast Cancer Research Foundation will be hosting the 2nd Think Tank: The Normal Breast conference, scheduled to be held in Santa Barbara, California during March 11 - March 14, 2004. This Think Tank conference is specifically planned as a vehicle to gather researchers together to share their knowledge and to stimulate research ideas and priorities related to the normal breast, to develop new multidisciplinary and cross-disciplinary collaborations among researchers, and to begin preliminary planning for a "Normal Breast" conference for the research community-at-large. Furthermore, the meeting structure is designed specifically to help to generate new ideas and facilitate collaboration among researchers. And, the program is structured to encourage each attendee to participate, both in a group forum and on a one-on-one basis with the other scientists and researchers. [unreadable] [unreadable] Because the current Susan Love Foundation staff was responsible for the planning and implementation of another Think Tank on Hormones and Breast Cancer, as well as previous conferences on the Intraductal Approach to Breast Cancer, and the Breast Cancer Course for Researchers, the 2nd Think Tank: The Normal Breast conference scheduled for 2004 is guaranteed to be a success. Furthermore, the experienced members of the Think Tank planning committee further insures that the planning and carry-through for this conference will be done at the highest level. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]